


Razors Out

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Chester is a douche, M/M, What's new there then?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the release party for The Raid Mike gives Chester a few home truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razors Out

At The Raid release party Chester stands by the bar with Brad, scowling at passers by. When Chino Moreno walks past he practically hisses and downs the rest of his whiskey, ordering another. 

"Jesus, Chet, slow down."

Chester rolls his eyes and sips his drink. "But I would have been much better on Razors:Out than he was. Mike always fucking does this to me."

Brad blinks. "Always does what?"

"He did it with Fort Minor, too. Acts like I don't exist and gets other people to sing parts I'd be perfect for," he snaps. Adding "asshole," for good measure. 

"You know," Brad says, turning to face him, "this party is for the film, the awesome soundtrack written by our best friend, so just smile and be nice, okay? Not everything is all about you."

Chester grits his teeth and stomps away thinking that if that's what Brad really thinks he doesn't know him at all. Everything is always all about him. 

Grabbing a flute of Ace Of Spades champagne from a passing waiter Chester climbs on a table and starts to dance. Everybody turns to look at him, some people cheer and someone turns up the music. He throws back his champagne and rolls his hips, waving his arms. Brad pushes his way through the crowd and grabs his hand, pulling him down. 

"Spoil sport," Chester pouts. Brad doesn't say anything, just stares at him in disbelief. 

Across the room Mike is watching him with thinly veiled anger. Chester tugs away from Brad and makes his way through the crowd, their eyes locked together. Their feet touch, Chester stands that close to him, and if he wanted to he could lean in and kiss him. 

"What is it you want from me?" Mike asks, tiredly. 

"Why was I not good enough to sing on the soundtrack?"

"It's not a Linkin Park record, Chester, I didn't have to pick you."

"Oh so you want me out the band too?"

"I didn't say that," Mike says, keeping his voice down. 

"So the only commitment you have to me is within Linkin Park. You couldn't ask me, as a friend, to sing on one of your tracks?" Chester balls his fists at his sides, seething. 

Mike laughs. "Whatever, Chester. I'm not doing this here." he goes to walk away but Chester grabs his hand, pulling him back. 

"Don't you think you owe me an explanation?"

"No," Mike hisses. "Don't you think you owe me one?"

"About what?"

"About why you cheated on me?" Mike pulls his hand away and swipes tears from his cheeks. "I don't owe you anything, Chester. Not anymore." He brushes past him coldly, disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
